There are many emergency situations that may impact buildings and the people located within the buildings. In some such emergency situations, a building may be on fire and/or a fire may be present inside a building. Currently, many appliances and other goods are capable of communicating information about their operation via mesh networks as part of the “internet of things.” However, there is no way to aggregate and analyze all of this communicated data to detect the presence of the fire. Further, there is no way to analyze the data to determine the most appropriate response to mitigate the risks associated with the fire.